Differences in Character
by RunawayTelephones
Summary: Set up like examples in a manual or textbook of how the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory respond differently to situations. Includes problem solving, flirting, Jack, time confusion, weddings, enemies, attire, children, alcohol, and jail.
1. Problem Solving

**A/N: This is not set up as a storyline, but rather as a sequence of what if scenarios and how each character (Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and River) would respond. Anything in parentheses in what the character either might say or has already said in an episode before.**

Levels of Understanding

_Problem Solving_: If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River are all confronted with a problem, they'd all respond differently.

*For example, if each of the four were presented with a chasm that they needed to cross…

1. Amy would look around for a bridge. ("Duh…")

2. Rory would jump and hope he makes it. ("Ahhhh!")

3. The Doctor would pop into his TARDIS and get across that way. ("I'm a Time Lord, no chasm can best me.")

4. River would call for the Doctor and make him get her across. ("Hello sweetie.")

*Another example, if each of the four saw an apparently blood-thirsty lion chasing after them…

1. Amy would run. ("You got a better idea?")

2. Rory would attempt to fight it off with a stick. ("Stay back… you!")

3. The Doctor would reason with it, confronting its inner desires. ("So tell me, you don't _really_ want to each people, do you?")

4. River would shoot it. ("It died.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different methods of problem solving. Some are practical, some a little slow yet brave, some are complex, and some are more pushy.

**A/N: So, one categories with two situations. I'm thinking I'll just leave it as is, but I might write more. Thoughts?**

**(It actually almost sounds like a lesson plan to me XD)**


	2. Flirting

**A/N: So, I just loved writing like this too much to stop. Read, enjoy, and review!**

_Flirting_: If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River are all confronted with flirting, they'd all respond differently.

*For example, if each of the four had to flirt with someone…

1. Amy would flirt with the Doctor because it's fun and pisses Rory off. ("Oi! We haven't even had a snog in the bushes yet.")

2. Rory would stutter and epically fail. ("Well… I think that… um… you're… sorry, I forget. But it was going to be good!")

3. The Doctor would only respond to River's flirting. ("Only for you, honey.")

4. River would make the Doctor feel enormously uncomfortable. ("I'm quite the screamer.")

*Another example, if each of the four were on the receiving end of flirtatious dialogue…

1. Amy would flirt back, no matter what. ("I'd give you your driver's license in that.")

2. See previous #2. (See #2)

3. The Doctor would brush it off. ("Alright, where were we? Yes! Spiral galaxies!")

4. River would return fire… either with flirting or literally. With bullets. ("Oh, eight for you, honey.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different flirting habits. Some are quite into it, some are bumbling, some rarely participate, and some are just… different.


	3. Children

_Children:_ If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River are all confronted with situations involving children, they'd all respond differently.

*For example, if each of the four met a child…

1. Amy would treat it like a normal person. ("Hey, we're trying to save the world, wanna help, yeah?")

2. Rory would try to act cool. ("I'm a Roman, how about you?")

3. The Doctor would probably make the little kid fall in love with him. ("Hello, I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you. Don't ask stupid questions. And don't wander off.)

4. River would not shoot it. ("What…?")

*Another example, if each of the four were told they were pregnant…

1. Amy would go find and blame Rory. ("RORY! You've done it again!")

2. Rory would assume they meant Amy was pregnant. ("Fantastic!")

3. The Doctor would grin like he always does. ("Brilliant! But, um, how?")

4. River would roll her eyes and curse the Doctor. ("Here we go…")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different ways of dealing with children. Some are likeable, some odd, some wonderful but confusing, and some you may never want to introduce to children.

**A/N: I couldn't resist doing this one XD Any suggestions for scenarios you'd like to see?**


	4. Captain Jack

**A/N: After so many requests for it… here's the characters' reactions to Jack! With a little bonus of Jack's reaction to them.**

_Jack Harkness_: If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River are all confronted with Jack, things get complicated.

*For example, if each of the four met Jack at a bar…

1. Amy would be happy to get hit only, not realizing that's how Jack treats everyone. ("Oh, well then… what were you saying about being a time agent?")

2. Rory would be highly disturbed by the man. ("Er… what? You did _what_ to the Doctor?")

3. The Doctor would probably run to the bathroom to hide. ("I… have to pee. For the next… how long are you staying here?")

4. River would start competing with who kicks more butt. ("Oh, you asked for it.")

*Another example, if each of the four had to spend a day with Jack…

1. Amy would quickly tire of the annoying man. ("Go find someone else to play with.")

2. Rory would probably rather wait another 2000 years than spend the day with Jack. ("Please, I swear to you I'm not gay!")

3. The Doctor would be constantly making sure he didn't get sexually assaulted. ("No! I said no! … Bad boy, Jack!")

4. River would either kill Jack or end up dead. These two together are a bad combination. ("Bang!")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different reactions when dealing with Jack. Some are alright with him, some are afraid, some try to avoid him, and some should never ever meet him.

**What Jack would do to each of the four…

1. Amy- Flirt ("Mm, ginger.")

2. Rory- Flirt ("Tasty. You single?") (Rory- "No.") (Jack- "I'll pretend that was a yes.")

3. The Doctor- Flirt ("You may wear a bow tie now, but I'll never stop trying!")

4. River- Flirt ("She could kick anything's butt. Now THAT's my kinda woman.")

I'm sensing a pattern… Jack Harkness- anything that moves.


	5. Jail

**A/N: So, here by request, jail. We all know they've all come close many times to being put in jail, and sometimes they actually have been. Here's a record of their reactions, those naughty people.**

_Jail_: If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River are arrested, they all have different ways of dealing with it.

*For example, if each of the four was arrested and put through interrogation…

1. Amy would try to charm her way out of it. ("I love the uniform!")

2. Rory would come up with a lie that might get him out of it. ("I promise, I didn't know that counted as indecent exposure.")

3. The Doctor would use to psychic paper to give him references that he's CIA. ("Troy Handsome, CIA.")

4. River would do some excellent shooting and get out of there in no time. ("Try me. I've escaped from prison more times than you've visited the little boy's room.")

*Another example, if each of the four was put in jail…

1. Amy would call for the Doctor. ("Doctor! I finally found out why River is in jail all the time! It's genetic!")

2. Rory would try probably be sitting next to Amy in jail, in which case he'd ask her how they planned on getting out. ("Okay, you've got a plan… right?")

3. The Doctor would use his sonic screwdriver to unlock the doors and run from there without a plan. ("And River told me all this was good for was building bookcases.")

4. River would sneak in and out so many times that Stormcage would get used to it. ("Here we go again!") (Guard- "You better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. She's packing.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different ways of getting out of imprisonment. Some rely on talents and friends, some require help, some are reckless, and some find it to be quite the pastime.


	6. Weddings

_Weddings_: If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River have to deal with weddings, they all do so in different ways.

*For example, if each of the four is invited to a wedding…

1. Amy would greatly enjoy it… especially the free booze. ("What? It's free!")

2. Rory would probably end up crying. ("It's just… so beautiful." _*sobs*)_

3. The Doctor would only show up for the reception and then dance like crazy. ("Woo!")

4. River would try to keep the Doctor under control. ("Sweetie, if you keep dancing like that you're going to kick someone in the face.")

*Another example, if each of the four is at their own wedding…

1. Amy would randomly get up in the middle and run across the table looking for the Doctor. ("I remember you Raggedy Man, and you are late for my wedding!")

2. Rory would find the whole thing romantic until Amy starts throwing herself at another man. ("It's _our_ wedding, Amy. It is _not_ an excuse to snog the Doctor.")

3. The Doctor would embarrass himself in some way. ("I'm rubbish at weddings. Do I have to go?")

4. River would have to drag the Doctor down the aisle. ("Yes. It _is_ your wedding too.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different behavior at weddings. Some are a little drunk, some usually happy, some crazy, and some keeping others in line.

**A/N: Sigh. I loved the wedding scene at the end of The Big Bang and thought that this chapter deserved to be written. I would love to see a wedding between River and the Doctor, don't you think? Any more suggestions people?**


	7. Alcohol

_Scenario_: Alcohol. That should be enough said but… If the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River have situations involving said volatile drink, things happen.

*For example, if each of the four gets drunk…

1. Amy would be all over Rory and/or the Doctor. ("Come here.")

2. Rory would be a little more sassy than usual. ("Wow. You have like… really sexy legs. Have I mentioned that before?")

3. The Doctor would be an absolute wreck. Caution: Never get him drunk. ("What? Who said Lady Gaga? I'm there!")

4. River would still seem sober somehow. (*bang* "And still a good shot.")

*Another example, if each of the four is with the other and is the only one sober…

1. Amy would complain and want to join in the fun. ("No fair! I'm getting smashed too.")

2. Rory would try to keep to others out of trouble. ("No, Doctor, that is not a bathroom! … No, Amy, no… Bad! Get off of him! Just because you're drunk doesn't give you an excuse!")

3. The Doctor would be glad he's the designated driver. ("At least the TARDIS won't be under the wrath of a drunken Time Lord.")

4. River would take blackmail pictures. ("Oh, I have a feeling the Doctor will not appreciate pictures of him in a Lady Gaga getup getting out.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different, yet similarly disturbing, reactions to alcohol. Some are lacking in personal space, some get a little out of character, some are just ridiculous, and some are dangerous even when inebriated.

**A/N: Warning: Use extreme caution when getting any of these three drunk. But yes, I had to write this so you'll know what to expect if you do! Please, if you have a request for a chapter of this guide, leave it as a review along with any comments!**


	8. Time Confusion

_Time Confusion_: If the 11th Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory get confused with timelines, they all react differently.

*For example, if each of the four were to meet the 10th Doctor…

1. Amy would find him extraordinarily attractive. ("Ooh, and who would you be?")

2. Rory would definitely get a headache from it. ("Nope, still not getting it. One Doctor is confusing enough.")

3. The Doctor would argue with himself of course. ("Absolutely not! Bananas are just as bad as apples. And apples are rubbish.")

4. River would remark how young he looked. ("Oh, we're early for you!")

*Another example, if each of the four were to meet a younger version of themselves…

1. Amy would tell the girl that waiting really would be worth it. ("You're waiting for someone, yeah? Well don't give up.")

2. Rory would warn the boy that gingers are dangerous. ("They've got tempers like you can't imagine. They might be hot, but they're dangerous.")

3. The Doctor would, again, argue. ("No, no, no. I'm better looking now!")

4. River would probably tell the girl about the Doctor. ("There's a man out there, a good man. Whatever he says, believe him. He's always right.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different reactions to time stream confusion. Some are fascinated, some hopelessly confused, some find it normal, and some are quite used to it.

**A/N: Fun stuff! I'd love to see Matt and David in the same episode, meeting up. That would be amazing. The first scenario was requested by review. Give me requests, and if they're good, I'll find a way to work them in!**

**And I want to thank you all for the 30 reviews so far, the 14 favs, and the 15 alerts! It means a lot to me whenever someone reviews/favs/alerts my stuff.**


	9. Attire

_Attire_: The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River all have different ideas and reactions to various forms of attire.

*For example, if each of the four comes upon a fez…

1. Amy would sigh and roll her eyes, perhaps glaring at the fez. ("The Doctor's attire is ridiculous enough with that silly bowtie of his.")

2. Rory would try to keep the fez away from the Doctor. ("Where to hide it…")

3. The Doctor would put it on with a squeal of happiness. ("A fez! Oh, fezzes are cool!")

4. River would shoot it. ("What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?")

*Another example, if each of the four comes upon a planet where all the girls wear short skirts…

1. Amy would feel like she was among her own kind. ("Look! I _love_ her skirt.")

2. Rory would be thrilled and want to stay for a while. ("Absolutely no problem at all.")

3. The Doctor would misunderstand and try one on himself. ("I don't know, I think my butt looked better in the last one.")

4. River would drag the Doctor off of the planet. ("No, sweetie, this isn't Scotland just because some men wear skirts here.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different ideas on how one should dress. Some are into fashion, some don't particularly care, some have terrible fashion, and some take care of other's lack of fashion.

**A/N: Hehehe… fezzes. I rather want one. And just to clarify, I have nothing against Scots, in fact, they have sexy accents. I just thought that comment would fit in quite nicely.**


	10. Enemies

_Enemies_: Throughout their travels, each the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River have acquired some enemies along the way, in different ways. And, of course, they deal with these enemies in different ways.

*For example, if each of the four were to make an enemy…

1. Amy would probably have stuck her nose into a situation she shouldn't have. ("Look! What is that?")

2. Rory would probably have accidentally challenged an alien to a fight. ("I have no idea how. But there it is.")

3. The Doctor would have made this enemy in many ways, most of which involving his simple presence. ( )

4. River would have threatened/killed some of their own kind. ("Look, I was cross that day. Won't happen again.")

*Another example, if each of the four has to deal with an enemy…

1. Amy would try to buy some time until the Doctor could help her. ("Look, I don't want to hurt you, so I'm just going to back up, and you're going to stay there.")

2. Rory would try, and most likely fail, to run away. ("Um, let's see, all I have is this broom… RUN!")

3. The Doctor would try to help his enemies and make them into wonderful people like he knows they could be on the inside. Unless they're Daleks, in which case he has no problem allowing them to die. ("River! I have some target practice for you!")

4. River would (**A/N: Do I have to say it?**) shoot her enemies. ("That Dalek? It died somehow.")

-In short, the four time travelers all have different enemies and ways of dealing with them. Some are curious, some bumbling, some compassionate, and some violent. But they ALL have enemies in some way or another.

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait this time! I was spending a large amount of time making a fan video to the song Misery Business by Paramore for Doctor Who… which is still malfunctioning. It won't save as a movie file, so all I have is the Moviemaker file… But anyway, hopefully I will return to making these faster!**

**Also, I wanted to know if any of you that read this would like me to write short ficlets for each of the chapters I've written so far detailing one or more of the situations described. Just an idea, but let me know!**


	11. Examples: Problem Solving and Flirting

**A/N: So, here go the ficlets! It's been 10 chapters of manual, now for some examples of the lessons it has taught XD This is a two-in-one chapter because I was feeling generous. Here are examples of Problem Solving and also of Flirting.**

_Problem Solving_

"Right then. So. Today we're going to the Fantastic Canyon," the Doctor said, simultaneously pulling a lever to send the TARDIS reeling through space. After much shaking and an eventual landing,

"Don't you mean the Grand Canyon?" Rory asked.

"No, I mean the Fantastic Canyon. I'm not an idiot," the Doctor scoffed. He threw open the wooden blue doors to reveal a rocky terrain with a large gaping canyon dividing the land into two sections.

"See? Fantastic! This is on an Earth-like planet in the 25th century. Now then, I've always meant to cross this thing. It's been on my list," the Doctor said. Amy looked at him as if he was odd. Which he was.

"Your list?" she asked.

"Yes, my list," the Doctor replied simply. Amy looked to Rory. Their eyes met and they shared a moment of mutual confusion.

"Um, list of what?" Rory asked this time.

"List of things to do, you know, like plans," the Doctor responded with an air of nonchalance.

"Okay…" Rory muttered. The Doctor approached the canyon and looked across it in amazement. "So we're going to try to cross this, right?" he asked. Before he got an answer, Rory took a running leap to attempt to cross the canyon. Amy yelled his name and called him stupidface while the Doctor sighed and returned to the TARDIS, popping back in time a few seconds and down to the bottom of the canyon, holding open the TARDIS door to catch Rory.

The Doctor then returned to Amy at the top of the canyon with a sheepish Rory in tow.

"You idiot!" Amy yelled, entering the TARDIS. Rory blushed and looked down at his feet. The Doctor left the doors open as he drove the TARDIS over the canyon, giving the three of them a spectacular (or, fantastic) view of a river at the bottom.

"And _that_ is how you cross a canyon, Time Lord style," the Doctor announced proudly.

_Flirting_

Before Amy and Rory got married, Rory had his doubts occasionally that the Doctor had been telling the truth when he said that there was nothing between him and his ginger companion but friendship. Sometimes, Amy made that extremely difficult to believe.

"Okay, off to bed for you two," the Doctor said, shooing Rory and Amy away as he put on the ridiculous-looking goggles that he sometimes wore while fixing the TARDIS. Amy pouted at him.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" she asked, continuing her pout. Rory rolled his eyes.

"I will leave the kissing duties to Rory," the Doctor replied calmly, sitting in his swing-like seat under the console. Amy walked forward, closer to him.

"But what if I want something… different?" Amy asked with a flirtatious edge to her voice.

"Amy," Rory groaned, growing rather annoyed with her flirting.

"Then do what the rest of people on your home planet do- hire a prostitute," the Doctor replied, not even looking up from the assorted cables that made his blue box go. At his statement, Rory didn't know whether to look offended or laugh- he was torn between the two. Amy chose both.

"Okay, fine, no kiss goodnight," Amy said, acting fake mad. She started to walk with Rory to their assigned rooms before she stopped and turned around.

"Wait… where would I even get one? Are there intergalactic prostitutes or something?" Amy asked out of curiosity. The Doctor still kept his head in the wiring.

"Sure. Even space travelers can be desperate," the Doctor responded without missing a beat. Amy snickered and walked back to her room with Rory. And Rory though Rory knew that Amy might never stop flirting with other men, it satisfied him to know that the Doctor, at least, would turn her down.

**A/N: Prostitutes in space… sounds like a sitcom, don't you think? Well, there go the ficlets, let me know if you want me to continue doing these or not!**


	12. Examples: Children

_Children_

One day, a mysterious note was left all around the TARDIS in different rooms. Four rooms, to be exact. And, in each of these four rooms, four different people found this note.

Rory was in his bedroom, having woken up late. He stretched and got up out of bed, going to the mirror. On the mirror was a post-it with the words "You're pregnant," on it. So Rory smiled.

"Fantastic! Amy must have left this for me to tell me she's pregnant. I should really go congratulate her," Rory said to himself. So he put on some clothes, planning to go and find Amy as soon as he was dressed.

In another bedroom, River was putting herself together for the day when she found a note on her dresser- "You're pregnant." She rolled her eyes, knowing that whether it was true or not, she would have to have a long talk with the Doctor. This was either his prank, or it was his fault.

The Doctor was where he almost always was- in the console room, fiddling with his TARDIS, when he looked down to find a note telling him he was pregnant.

"Brilliant! But, um, how?" he mused. He put his hands on his stomach, trying to feel for the telltale signs of pregnancy, but he found none. The laws of nature were clearly being overturned.

And then, Amy was in the library when she felt a weird feeling in her stomach and looked up in the middle of reading her book, seeing a note fall out of its pages. "You're pregnant." Now, Amy had seen some strange things in her life, and a book telling her she was pregnant right when she felt something in her stomach didn't fall that high on the list, so she thought it was plausible. Maybe the book was actually a pregnancy detector; how would she know? So Amy sighed, putting the book down and running to the console where Rory was just entering as well as River. Amy noticed that Rory looked thrilled and River exasperated, but she didn't have time to ask why. Before she had even gotten all the way into the console room, she yelled out.

"RORY! You've done it again!" Amy yelled. Rory looked at her in confusion.

"Done what?" but it was the Doctor who asked the question. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Gotten me pregnant," Amy said. River's expression turned to suspicion and Rory's smile grew. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Let me guess, you got a strange note telling you that you were pregnant," River guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Amy asked. Rory looked between them.

"Uh, yes, I got one too. I thought Amy left it for me to tell me she was pregnant again," Rory said slowly. "You mean we all got the same note?"

"This is all a joke?" Amy guessed, trying to figure it out.

"You mean I'm not pregnant?" the Doctor asked, sounding extremely disappointed. The other three looked at him with confusion.

"You thought you were pregnant?" River asked, her eyebrows high on her brow. The Doctor looked down at the console, not meeting her eye.

"Well, there was a note…" he trailed off. Amy and Rory both laughed while River shook her head.

"Sweetie, it doesn't work like that. Do I have to explain how those things go again?" River inquired slowly. The Doctor's face flushed as he quickly said that he was fine and didn't ever need that explanation again.

Sex ed from River had scarred his mind.

**A/N: Ha, so there ya go. Personally, this was one of my favorite chapters originally that I wrote for **_**Differences in Character**_**, so I hope I did it justice here.**

**And, on another note, I was literally counting down the hours until **_**Let's Kill Hitler**_** comes on! And then, I just watched it, and ! I'm freaking out! Like, I don't have words for it! So yes, don't mind me, I'll just be jumping up and down in the corner of my house trying to figure everything out in my head… That doesn't make me sound crazy at all…**


	13. Examples: Captain Jack

**A/N: So, onwards with the ficlets! And now we come upon Jack… But anyway, I'm thinking of going back to the previous chapter form after I get done with these 10 categories. And I'll probably do more two-in-one chapters for the Example format. Anyway! Enjoy!**

_Jack Harkness_

"I'm getting some sort of signal. I think… well I think that someone, or something, is trying to get a lock on the TARDIS," the Doctor said, running around his console and pressing buttons.

"Well let them. I'm ready," River said, pulling a gun out of who-knows-where and pointing it at the door to the time machine. The Doctor looked at her like she was nuts.

"River, maybe you should just put the gun away," Amy said, trying to stay completely calm. And then, before River had a chance to either put her gun away or tell Amy off, the blue doors burst open and in tumbled a handsome man.

The man stood up and brushed himself off before looking around. Upon seeing the Doctor, he smiled, and upon seeing River with a gun pointed at him, he laughed.

"Well well Doctor, I always thought you hated guns. Now you've got some muscle using them," the man said with a killer smile. The Doctor rolled his eyes and motioned for River to put her gun away.

"Hello, Jack," the Doctor greeted with an air of weariness.

"Um, who is he?" Rory asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness- extremely handsome time agent and former con man. And who are you, good-looking?" Jack introduced himself and winked and Rory. Rory took a subconscious step back from the man and stood next to Amy.

"How did you lock onto my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked protectively.

"Oh, it wasn't easy, believe me. But vortex manipulators are wonderful things," Jack replied. "And I just had to come. I'd caught wind that you're wearing bowties and a tweed jacket these days. What happened to the sexy suits and converse?" Jack inquired. The Doctor possessively rubbed his bowtie and straightened his jacket.

"Bowties are cool. And new body, new fashion sense," the Doctor answered.

"Wait, so you know this man how?" Rory asked.

"Oh, it was all killer mannequins, dancing, and a hot blonde back then. His companion, not him," Jack answered casually. This only seemed to increase Rory's confusion.

"Wait, so you knew the Doctor before, when he didn't look like this?" Amy asked.

"Sure. I met him when he was still wearing that ridiculous leather jacket, his ninth form. Then I knew him in his tenth regeneration, the best looking of the three, I'd say," Jack responded, getting a little off-topic. "Speaking of good-looking, I was wondering which one of these lovely ladies is yours, Doctor," Jack said gesturing to Amy and River. "I'd go for the ginger, personally," he added.

Rory strode forward, throwing away his previous nerves about the overly-flirtatious man and punched him in the jaw, sending him keeling over. Amy looked proud and Rory looked immensely happy with himself. Jack stood up and stretched his jaw out.

"Right, then, I'm guessing she's yours," Jack said, rubbing his cheek. Rory nodded, not able to find words to say after having punched the man.

"Don't worry. Happened to me too," the Doctor said, sympathizing with the time agent. Jack looked at him curiously.

"For what? Making a move on his girl?" Jack asked. Rory glared at him and Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"No. And it was her who made the move on me, anyway," the Doctor explained. It was at this time that the party in the TARDIS realized that River had been quiet for a while and was still holding a gun pointed at Jack.

"Uh, River?" Amy asked. River didn't move.

"No, I'm not putting the gun down. I know what you do, Jack, something in your future," River said through gritted teeth. Jack repeated his earlier gesture, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm guessing it isn't good?" Jack guessed. River didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sounds like me, after all," Jack said, smiling once more.

**A/N: Ah, Jack. Good old Jack. This was extraordinarily fun to write, I must admit. And I wanted Rory to stand up for his wife a bit, like he did with the Pandorica. And putting Jack in… well, that was good fun.**

**And wow, I want to thank you all for the 57 reviews, 21 favorites, 30 alerts, and over 5000 hits! I'm so happy you all are liking this!**


	14. Examples: Jail

_Jail_

Amy groaned, hitting the back of her head against the wall purposefully to show how not amused she was. Rory was shaking his head and looking at the floor. River was rolling her eyes and muttering.

The Doctor was grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

"Doctor, why in the universe are you so happy?" Amy accused him. The Doctor turned to her and shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be arrested on a planet that didn't have strictly humanoid beings!" the Doctor replied with a good amount of cheer. "I can cross that off my list now."

The circumstances of their arrest were rather bizarre. The Doctor had taken them to a planet far away from Earth, a few centuries in the future, and they'd met these strange creatures that each had three eyes (at least) and multiple appendages. The Doctor explained how the many arms and legs helped them climb the mountainous terrain much easier and bicker over food. He didn't explain the three eyes.

It had all been going well until the Doctor had accidentally insulted one of the inhabitants, something about having a cloudy third eye, and that had started getting worse. The creature was apparently highly influential in the royal courts, so the planet's police force started chasing them. Of course, the Doctor had grabbed Amy's and River's hands, and Amy had grabbed Rory, as they started running from the police.

The charges brought against them were: insulting a royal priest, running from law enforcement, damage of property, and illegal contact between males and females.

The holding hands was looked down upon in their society. It was viewed as socially unacceptable.

So, long story short, the four of them ended up in chains in a dark and rather stereotypical dungeon somewhere on a foreign planet.

"Well, it could be worse," River grudgingly admitted. Rory tossed her a glance.

"You only say that because you're in prison all the time," Rory retorted. River sighed, not having a response to his comment. It was true, after all.

"Doctor, you have a plan… right?" River asked, worry lines already starting to take to her face.

"A plan? No. But I've got something better than a plan. I'll do a thing," the Doctor announced. He was met with silence.

"A thing?" Rory repeated. "What's a thing?"

"It's like a plan, only better. And I do them all the time," the Doctor responded with pride. "Okay, Amy, there's a guard over there, and I need you to distract him while I get us out of here," the Doctor explained, pointing to a bored-looking creature sitting guard.

"How am I supposed to distract him when I'm chained up?" Amy asked. The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver.

"And River told me all this was good for was building bookcases," the Doctor smirked.

River rolled her eyes again as the Doctor opened up Amy's chains first. Amy stood up and winked at the three of them.

"I'm good at distracting," Amy said, posing her body. Rory looked her up and down as she walked toward the guard.

"That she is," Rory muttered. The Doctor had undone his own chains, so he smacked Rory on the head for his comment.

"Not the time. We can stare at your girlfriend's body all we want after we're out of here," the Doctor scolded Rory. At first Rory nodded, but then he scrunched his brow together.

"Wait… _we_?" Rory repeated the word he found to be wrong. The Doctor just blinked.

"Uh, sure," he said. He quickly busied himself with undoing River's and Rory's chains as well while Amy took up the guard's attention. The Doctor then ran to the door and used his sonic to open it.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor yelled. Amy turned and ran toward the door where the other three were already exiting, leaving a dazed guard behind.

**A/N: Jail.I've been wanting to write this ficlet for a while now. Oh, Amy, using what she's got… **

**I know I said I was going to do more two-in-one for these, but I just haven't gotten to the next one yet XD So next will be weddings! That should be fun. Until next time!**

**And right now I'm extraordinarily happy because I **_**finally **_**got one of my Doctor Who fan videos to work. I am happily running around my house. **


	15. Examples: Weddings

_Weddings_

River wasn't really a wedding person. She'd tried to tell the Doctor this, but he just wasn't listening. He'd insisted that the four of them attend this wedding together.

River, Rory, and Amy didn't even know the bride or groom. Apparently, the Doctor was dragging them to Craig's wedding with Sophie because he'd once lodged with the man and been a critical part in getting the two together.

So, a wedding it was. The Doctor broke out the outfit he'd worn to Amy and Rory's wedding (yes, it was Rory's too) with the top hat and scarf. River and Amy picked out dresses in the TARDIS wardrobe, and Rory still had his suit from his wedding. Once they were all dressed, the Doctor landed his TARDIS outside of the reception area. In a parking space, no less.

"See, now, was that so hard?" River asked. The Doctor grumbled. He had wanted to make an entrance like he had when Amy remembered him at her wedding and popped in the middle of the dance floor, but River had convinced him that parking in the lot would be a lot easier to explain.

"Yes," the Doctor mumbled defiantly. River took him by the arm and dragged him out of the TARDIS while Amy and Rory followed. If River was going to have to attend this wedding reception, she would make sure the Doctor didn't mess it up.

After greeting Craig and Sophie to congratulate them, the dancing began. Needless to say, the Doctor began dancing terribly.

"Doctor, you're terrible!" Amy exclaimed, dodging a rouge arm. She then grabbed that arm along with the matching appendage and started dancing, showing him how to do a basic move that wouldn't harm anyone. The Doctor looked slightly annoyed, but he caught on quickly.

"Alright, may I cut in now? For a dance with my wife?" Rory asked. He'd been awkwardly dancing with River, trying hard not to think about the fact that this was his first father-daughter dance. It was too mind-numbing.

The Doctor appeared to think for a moment.

"No," he replied, smiling and returning to dancing with Amy. He never got the chance to do anything like this anymore- just have fun with his best friend in all the universe.

Rory looked a little cross and the Doctor's remark. River noticed this and decided to step in.

"Well, Doctor, I was wanting a dance with you," she said in a voice that made it sound like a command rather than a request. The Doctor gulped and, reluctantly, let Amy go. The ginger took Rory close and began dancing with him. The Doctor looked nervously at River Song.

"So then. I suppose I'll have a lot to teach you," River said with a smirk. The Doctor nodded nervously. Dance lessons from River could be highly interesting, he learned that night.

**A/N: So, just a short little one this time. Next one I can't **_**wait**_** to write! Alcohol.**

**I am currently splitting my fan time (haha) between writing fanfiction and making fan videos, so if I don't put stuff up right away, that's why. If you'd like to see the one short video I've done, let me know.**


	16. Examples: Alcohol

**A/N: I have been dying to write this chapter, so I hope I do it justice… time to mix alcohol with our favorite time travelers!**

There wasn't a particular reason why they chose that night to go out for a fun night. Amy had been the one to suggest it. She'd said that they should all go out to a bar, so the Doctor decided to give her what she wanted because he was in a good mood. He'd landed the TARDIS on a human-inhabited planet that had a bar with mostly normal drinks that the earthlings present (Amy and Rory) recognized.

About an hour later, things got pretty interesting.

"This is… mah songgg," the Doctor said as a Lady Gaga song started reverberating through the bar. He started moving his body in a way one might call dancing. Then, looking around at his companions, he giggled. "Who wanna dance wit meh?" he asked, holding his hands out. Amy pushed Rory, who was not nearly as trashed as the Doctor and Amy, toward the waiting Time Lord's arms.

"C'mon, Rory. Dance wit im!" Amy slurred.

"Um, nah, I think… think… I'm not gay," Rory stammered. He wasn't as bad as his wife, but he was still drunk. Amy laughed.

"Course ya are," she said. Rory squinted at her.

"But… I'm not. You have… super sexy legs," Rory mumbled audibly. Amy snorted in laughter, apparently finding Rory's comment to be hilarious.

"Fine, I'll dance wit im. I like da Docturr," Amy slurred happily. Rory sat down awkwardly next to River and watched as Amy danced sloppily with the Doctor, totally jamming out to the Lady Gaga music. Amy found a discarded wig somewhere- blonde and womanish, and threw it on the Doctor's head. He laughed and stole large sunglasses off of a sloshed girl behind him. Then he mysteriously obtained a sequin shirt and ridiculous headdress type of thing. He looked like a bad imitation of Lady Gaga.

River smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was not a normal smile. It was a smile of pure evil intent. She removed a camera from the bag she had with her.

"What…?" Rory asked. River assumed there was more to his question, but he was a little too preoccupied with watching the Doctor and Amy do some rather strangely attractive dance moves. Maybe he was just drunk.

"Oh, I have a feeling the Doctor will not appreciate pictures of him in a Lady Gaga getup getting out," River answered the question she assumed Rory was going to ask. Rory nodded and said one last comment before falling asleep.

"Hey, Doctor, that is not a bathroom! That's…" And Rory fell asleep. River laughed at the scenes in front of her snapping pictures and dreaming of the day she'd get to use them.

**A/N: So I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated this as soon as I'd promised. My computer broke and I had to get a piece soldered on. Complicated. Well, I hope it was worth the wait! I just might have to do a second part to this one XD**

**Also, I have had an idea whirling around in my head for a more plot-driven fic involving the Doctor's metacrisis hand. That might be coming within the next week or so.**


	17. Examples: Time Confusion

_Time Confusion_

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River were having a fairly relaxing day on 21st century Earth, which was an unusual sort of day for them. After all, a peaceful Leadworth was not the four time traveler's idea of a normal day. A normal day consisted of very un-normal things happening.

So, of course, the day became more normal by getting less normal. Well, that's how the Doctor would explain the day later anyway.

"Doctor? What's that noise?" Rory asked. The Doctor cocked his head to one side.

"What noise?" the Doctor asked in return. But then, sure enough, he heard it too. Of course, he would recognize that sound anywhere.

"That's-" Amy started to say.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed, running to where the TARDIS was materializing. "But no… Only I know how to fly it. And River," the Doctor mumbled. The front door to the TARDIS slowly opened and a hand was stuck out of it producing a sonic screwdriver with a blue light at the end.

"Oh no," River sighed. She recognized that sonic, and so did the Doctor. Out of the blue box came a tall and slim man with brown hair sticking up.

"Hello, me," the Doctor greeted his tenth self. The brunette smiled at his future self.

"Well this is awkward," the tenth Doctor said cheerily. Amy and Rory were staring at the man, trying to understand what was happening.

"You mean this man… is- was- you?" Amy asked. The eleventh Doctor nodded grimly. Amy smirked. "I don't know what happened to your fashion sense. You used to be hot," she added. Rory gave Amy his I'm-not-amused-with-your-flirting look but she ignored it.

"I wear a bow tie in the future?" the tenth Doctor looked devastated. He started to retreat back into his TARDIS.

"Tell me about it," River grumbled. Rory had returned to gaping open-mouthed at the two Doctors.

"Nope, still not getting it. One Doctor is confusing enough," Rory groaned, holding his head.

Meanwhile, the tenth Doctor and the eleventh seemed to have gotten into an argument of some kind.

"No, no, no, no. I'm better looking now," the eleventh insisted. Amy and River seemed to be considering this, judging their looks side by side.

"Oh, really, and just how many girls have kissed you in this form?" the tenth scoffed back. Then his expression changed to slight annoyance. "Why does that always happen to me?" he mused. The eleventh shrugged.

"Tell me about it. Both of these two have done the same. It's not like I even asked for it!" the eleventh replied.

Their debate went on again, back and forth about proper flight techniques, clothes, and fruits, specifically bananas. After a good five minutes, the tenth Doctor got ready to leave.

"Well, I see I have a lot to look forward to," the tenth Doctor said, rubbing his hands together in an excited way. Right before he left, the eleventh whispered to him.

"About the girls… we may not ask for it, but they sure are good, aren't they?" the eleventh whispered. The tenth laughed and retreated into his TARDIS.

The four were left looking at the spot where the blue box disappeared.

"Ow, my head," Rory groaned again. Amy laughed and started asking questions about when River had known that version of the Doctor.

"Great, they're talking about me again. Why do I let them do that? They're always up to no good," the Doctor said, half to Rory and half to himself.

"Don't know. Brain still exploding," Rory intoned. The Doctor sighed, reminded not for the first time that human brains really were inferior in some ways.

**A/N: Alright, a little tenth Doctor cameo there, hope you enjoyed it! I'm loving every review I get, so keep them coming!**

**I've also started working on Touch of a Hand, so if you could read that and let me know how it is, I would really appreciate it. It's a plot twist containing the Doctor's metacrisis hand eventually as well as being half-remembered in a world he knew so well.**


	18. Examples: Attire and Enemies

_Attire_

"Really? This is your idea of a vacation day?" River scoffed as she flung open the doors of the TARDIS to reveal a planet filled with humans (or beings who looked remarkably like humans) milling about, a number of them wearing short skirts. River turned around to see that the Doctor was modeling a similar fashion.

"I don't know, do you think this one would make my butt look better?" the Doctor asked with a hint of stress in his voice.

Amy was hiding her eyes, clearly ashamed. The Doctor must have raided the poor woman's wardrobe and retrieved some of her short skirts. Said articles of clothing may look fashionable on Amy's long and slender legs, but on the Doctor it was another story entirely.

"Ah, yes! We must have landed in Scotland," the Doctor proclaimed proudly. River tried to drag the Doctor back inside the TARDIS.

"No, sweetie, this isn't Scotland just because some men wear skirts here," River sighed in exasperation. The Doctor shook her off and pulled Amy and Rory out of the TARDIS by grabbing their hands.

"Come along, Ponds! We've got a fascinating world to explore where short skirts are always in!" the Doctor shouted with glee. Rory's eyes were darting from skirt to skirt, distracted. Amy slapped him for his wandering eyes, causing the man to focus straight ahead which was, uncomfortably enough, the back of the Doctor.

"Amy, you know how much I love your skirts, but do you think you could've had any in your wardrobe long enough to cover the Doctor's legs?" Rory whispered to his wife. Amy shook her head in despair.

"I hate this galaxy. If I ever need to blow up a star to make a phone call, I am so picking this galaxy's star," River groaned, trying to pretend like she couldn't see the Doctor in front of her, chatting it up with a gaggle of young boys and girls all wearing matching skirts.

_Enemies_

They were hard to describe- sort of blueish in color, with four arms and two legs. Scales- or were they feathers?- covered the majority of their bodies, and they had eyes like hawks- yellow and piercing. The most important characteristic, however, was that these creatures were chasing after four running time travelers.

"What did you do?" Amy shouted at the Doctor and Rory. She and River had split up from the boys for a few minutes to looks around at the market when suddenly the boys burst through the market being chased by several angry natives.

"I have no idea. All I said was a comment about how lovely their scales were!" the Doctor exclaimed. River groaned audibly.

"You bloody idiot! The Ranorayicas have feathers, not scales!" River scolded the Doctor.

"How was I supposed to tell the difference? It's not like I researched their biological history before coming!" the Doctor protested. Rory leaned down while running to grab a broom lying down in the market.

"What are you doing? This is no time to develop the cleaning skills you never had!" Amy yelled at Rory. Rory turned around and started running backwards, brandishing the broomstick like a weapon.

It was very easy to make enemies on foreign planets when traveling with the Doctor. Something his three companions learned very quickly was to always be ready to run, no matter the situation. It was probably one of the Doctor's many rules- run whenever possible. Maybe it was rule 8, right after rule 7, which was never knowingly be serious.

"I might only be a nurse, but that doesn't mean I can't also be-" Rory started to respond to his wife, but River cut him off.

"A maid?" River completed Rory's sentence for him. He tried to shoot River a glare, but she didn't catch it since they were all running. The four had reached a drop off point. Much further below was the TARDIS, waiting with doors wide open.

"Right then, we'll have to jump for the TARDIS," the Doctor said. He looked his three companions in the eyes before taking a running leap and yelling, "Geronimoooo!" And they followed him. That was something they all had in common- their great sense of adventure.

**A/N: And so the wonderful journey of Differences in Character comes to a close. I hope you all feel thoroughly enlightened as to how the Doctor, River, Rory, and Amy respond to various situations. Feel free to consult this guide when wondering about each time traveler's character.**

**So, did you enjoy my little guide? 10 topics, 10 ficlets to serve as examples. They were really great fun to write, every entry!**

**If you're sad that it's ended (I am too) go read more fanfiction, like the rest of the stuff I've written. XD**

**I can't believe I got 84 reviews, 33 favs, 40 alerts, and almost 10,000 hits! I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
